


Comedic Relief

by Faeriache



Series: Hades Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cockwarming, Embarrassed Zagreus, LMAO, M/M, Massive Cock, PWP, Throat Fucking, Trans Male Character, Trans Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Unrealistic Sex, belly bulge, flooding cum, kink meme fill, seriously there is no plot here, sizequeen thanatos, this is in a way kind of meant to be light and comedic at the beginning, this is unrealistic but also ..... hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeriache/pseuds/Faeriache
Summary: For a prompt from the Hades Kink Meme:Every time Zagreus gets a boon, his dick gets bigger. Usually it doesn’t matter, because he dies and everything resets.Except then he comes back with Charon instead of dying and the changes stick. Zagreus is self-conscious about it but Thanatos can’t get enough. Bonus points for skullfucking/gagging.It devolves from here.   Zagreus thrusting shallowly at first, and then with greater need as the tight heat in his gut coils and threatens to tip-- Thanatos lets him fuck his throat with abandon that promises, were he mortal, he wouldn't be able to speak after.  Every thrust into his throat turns his spine molten, the heat going right between his thighs.  Thanatos can feel how wet he is already, how needy.  Zagreus is nearly there.Thanatos jerks back before he can come down his throat.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Hades Kink Meme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Comedic Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I really enjoyed writing this. Heads up, Than's bits are referred to with Dick/Cock and never really mentioned in more detail than that aside from the mention of how wet he's getting. So enjoy.

It's almost comical. He doesn't understand the logic behind it at all, and the vague attempts made to ask various Gods about his...generous physical endowment beneath their blessings had been met with laughter, and a varied range of 'hm, who knows? An odd side effect but why complain?' and well, frankly, it made little difference seeing as everything returned to...normal proportions when he died! But then...then Mother called Charon to them before the Styx could take him, and the boons he had acquired were numerous-- He waits for the boons to depart, and things to- shrink. But it never happens.  
  
Zagreus has to sit through reunion and celebration with his dick at least triple it's usual size. It's so large even flaccid that the bulge in his tights is noticeable. And he has no idea what to do about it. It's embarrassing, frankly, but there's a curiosity that Zagreus knows he'll indulge the minute he's alone-- How can he not?  
  
The longer he sits at celebration with his thoughts mulling around, the heavier his cock starts to get-- flush begins to suffuse his cheeks. If his dick is this big soft, he can't imagine what it will look like erect. Not much longer before he has to excuse himself, on the grounds of exhaustion, and attempt to make it back to his chambers without waddling awkwardly from the new and unusual size -- once he is safely away, Zagreus breathes a sigh of relief, and palms at himself through his tights. The feeling rips a shocked moan for a couple reasons. One, holy shit he is huge! He must only be a little smaller than his father by now! What the fuck! And two- the touch is...intense. He's engorged, and every touch, every bit of pressure applied feels magnified. The pleasure threatens to take him to his knees, so he finds his way to the bed.  
  
Zagreus shucks his tights down with an eagerness that sends shameful shivers down his spine, staring at his cock as it stands massively erect, flushed a dark red at the tip. He's worked himself up, thinking about it, obviously. And as embarrassing as it is he couldn't keep it under wraps more than a couple hours. He's excited. Zagreus touches, light and testing, and before he can get too involved---  
  
Virid light tints the air, and a bell tolls.  
  
Thanatos appears in his usual fashion.  
  
Zagreus tries to pull a cover over himself but it's too late-- Thanatos stares, and Zagreus wants to crawl under a rock and die. (ironic!) A little belated, he pulls a sheet over himself-- it doesn't do much to hide the enormous shape of him; it tents to fabric, and the sudden drag of it over the head of his cock has his eyes rolling, hips twitching. Thanatos moves closer, and Zagreus covers his face.  
  
"I heard the queen had returned- I wanted to congratulate you. This...seems unusual." His voice is haling, unsure-- But they've been intimate for some time now. He doesn't feel pressured to leave, at least. Zagreus is thankful for that. "That is...bigger than usual."  
  
"Yeah I-- I know. It's- It's the boons. Usually I die and it's all--" He makes a vague motion with his hands that Thanatos takes to mean normal.  
  
"Yes, I heard you rode back with Charon on the river...it didn't undo the change the boons caused." Zagreus nods, feeling progressively humiliated. A concept that Thanatos doesn't understand. In fact, he's just as gripped by curiosity as Zagreus had been- perhaps more so, even, considering his predisposition to ... bigger partners.  
  
(Which does not at all imply he found Zagreus displeasing, that it isn't so. His partner has always left him satisfied-- but he thinks about the way his cock now would fill him so full-- Ichor grows to heat in his veins, and he can feel the rush of slick between his thighs as he thinks about it. About the stretch. The deep heat he knows Zagreus always leaves him.) Thanatos sets his scythe away by the wall, and settles on the side of the bed by his beloved. He reaches, brushing his hand over Zagreus cockhead. The prince twitches, hips rutting up just an inch-- the moan he lets out is long and ragged, and tapers out into a whine at the end.

"Does it hurt?" Thanatos asks- because he's so hard it looks like torture. It looks like it must hurt.

"A-A little? It's so sensitive really I just..." He doesn't want to admit to how good it feels, how his vision swims with every touch-- It's so good. The two of them exist in limbo for a few minutes, Thanatos tentatively stroking him through cool cloth, wondering how to appropriately tell Zagreus he wants to feel it in him, feel how deep he gets, how full-- and Zagreus barely more than a puddle of embarrassed want.

"Is this okay?" He asks, and Zagreus nods.

Thanatos' interest assuages some of the odd humiliation he feels. The small invitation is well received; Thanatos pulls the sheet away to get a better look, the sight of it opening a pit of want in his gut, suddenly so aware of how empty he is. (And how wet.)

Zagreus is actually watching now, rather than hiding behind his hands. Thanatos feels so powerful, suddenly, understanding he could take whatever he wants right now, and intends to- Death moves from the edge of the bed, situating himself between Zagreus knees and bending to kiss the tip of him, before he takes him into his mouth. The pace he sets is with agonizing sloth. He takes one or two inches, and no more, laving his tongue over the thick blush-red tip of him. Hot on his tongue, heady and practically intoxicating. It's thicker than usual, already stretching his lips a bit more than is normal. Thanatos pulls back, Zagreus whining, writhing at the sensation, the cool mouth around him. Thanatos holds his hips down (but plans to let Zagreus have his way in time- jut thinking about it- Zagreus, chasing his pleasure, unable to keep from gagging his boyfriend on his cock. Oh, it feels Death with warm heat.)

He tortures Zagreus this way for a while, taking the tip into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and pulling off with a wet pop- and doing it again when Zagreus sobs, so sensitive he twitches and pulses on Death's tongue.

Death is patient, but Zagreus is not. That has always been their way-- Thanatos would be content to continue thus for hours, maybe days. (What are days to a God?) But Zagreus is beginning to sound beside himself. His breath comes sharp and erratic, his pulse jumps beneath Thanatos' touch. His moans sound filthy, wet, unaware how loud he's being. When Thanatos suddenly takes him into his mouth until his cockhead breaches his throat, Zagreus shouts and sobs, twisting and trying to thrust his hips. Thanatos allows it this time, resting his hands on his hips rather than holding them down-- he gags wetly when Zagreus thrusts, and moans around the intrusion into the back of his throat.

Zagreus makes a noise of distress, seemingly pulled back into his own body enough through the haze of lust clouding his rational thinking to realize that he may have hurt Than-- Thanatos reaches for his hands, showing Zagreus how to hold his head as he goes down again. Zagreus whimpers, sputters and shallowly thrusts his hips, testing the give of Thanatos' yielding throat. Thanatos insists on more, pushing himself further than he can take, trying to take him down to the root. (His eyes are welling with the shine of unshed tears.)

His face is flushed with gold, the shine of ichor heated beneath his skin suffuses his cheeks, blushes his neck and shoulders with lovely color. Zagreus realizes dimly that Thanatos loves this.

That's ... something.

They can talk about it later.

Testing, Zagreus thrusts a little harder-- fucks up into Thanatos' throat while he holds him down by his hair. Thanatos moans around him like it's the sweetest drink of ambrosia.

Well then.

It devolves from here. Zagreus thrusting shallowly at first, and then with greater need as the tight heat in his gut coils and threatens to tip-- Thanatos lets him fuck his throat with abandon that promises, were he mortal, he wouldn't be able to speak after. Every thrust into his throat turns his spine molten, the heat going right between his thighs. Thanatos can feel how wet he is already, how needy. Zagreus is nearly there.  
  
Thanatos jerks back before he can come down his throat.  
  
It earns him a startled keen from his bedmate, and Zagreus, panting and twitching, his hips still thrusting uselessly in the air for friction and heat that isn't there anymore. His head falls back against the pillows, and Thanatos is quick to rip of his own underwear, hike up the edge of chlamys and climb over Zagreus. (His cock is so swollen, bigger than he thinks he has ever seen it, and hot wet is nearly flowing freely from him. He thinks about riding Zagreus face first but he wants him inside him now. Uncharacteristically impatient. He needs to be full, he needs Zagreus.) He impales himself in one smooth roll of his hips, and the stretch is almost too much. It burns in the best way, his head tossed back as he takes Zagreus with inching rolls of his hips. Once he gets Zagreus all the way in, he has to stay still. He rests on hand on Zagreus' chest, one holding up the hem of his chlamys.  
  
"Holy shit-- Fuck, Thanatos, I can't believe you took that just-- just like that!" Astounded, he's amazed he didn't come right away. He was so close before. And Thanatos is so tight, so hot and sweet around him the give and squeeze is nearly enough to make him spend. He looks down to where they're united together, and let's out a harsh punch of air.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can--" Zagreus can't even finish the sentence. It devolves into a short moan, his hips twitching without conscious thought. He presses his hand over Thanatos' belly, where he thinks... "I can see myself, here--" He tests his theory, rolling his hips up hard. The action accomplishes a few things. Thanatos' eyes roll, mouth falling slack. There's a wet rush around his cock, and he can feel the head of his cock through Thanatos' stomach.  
  
"Holy shit. Does--Does that hurt?" Thanatos only shakes his head, unable to manage words. He rises up, and brings himself down onto Zagreus huge cock heavily, pressing his hand over Zagreus' own in order to feel the skin give and stretch to accommodate him.  
  
"Feels good-- oh, it feels good." He swears, and that's enough for Zagreus to stop worrying. He isn't going to last long like this. He was already so close to coming before-- The two of them are moving in earnest now, chasing pleasure and need, Thanatos slamming himself down onto him and Zagreus raising his hips to meet him. Every thrust is deep and drags sounds out of Thanatos that Zagreus is eager to hear again before they are even finished. There's no rhythm to the movement, by the time Zagreus has pressed himself to sit up, holding Thanatos close as his hips slap up over and over, again and again, sharp and fast and without sense. Thanatos sounds like he's crying, face hidden in Zagreus' shoulder. Every thrust wins him a sound a little higher, a little louder. Zagreus finally squeezes him tight as he thrusts, and comes. Thanatos jerks in his arms, barely biting back on the edge of a scream that comes out as a sharp sound stuck in his throat, and then a sob. (He's coming too, clenching and wetting around Zagreus as he is filled to brim with warmth, flooded with the heat. He comes without ever touching his cock.)  
  
Thanatos' is shaking, his thighs trembling -- and Zagreus is still coming. Oh, fuck it's so hot. Thanatos' buries himself a little further in Zagreus arms, panting. Zagreus' hips give an aborted jerk when he thinks it's nearly done, but it keeps coming. Flooding him, filling him. He can feel it in his belly, the way his skin had stretched. It's not a lot, but the heat-- gods, the heat. He's whining, both of them are. It's several minutes of this, before Zagreus finally collapses back against the pillows and Thanatos goes down with him. He doesn't want to move. He's so full. Stuffed. Suffused and flushed with heat, the warm essence of the Life his lover is the God of. He closes his eyes-- Work will have to wait for a nap. (Hypnos, he thinks distantly, would be proud.)  
  
Zagreus whispers to him, but Thanatos is nearly asleep. He shakes his head, pulling the sheet around them and refuses to allow Zagreus to pull out. He stays that way, sleeping with his boyfriend plugging him up. (They'll talk about it later. Turns out Thanatos really enjoys that-- being able to just exist with Zagreus so close to him.)  
  
\--  
  
It seems the...excessive orgasm helped. Zagreus has returned to his normal size when they've come back around to themselves. He promises that they'll do that again, because how could they not.


End file.
